1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of secure network communications, and more particularly, to methods and systems for establishing secure authenticated bidirectional server communication using automated credential reservation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Data centers are widely used to house various types of electrical equipment, including computer systems and the physical infrastructure needed to support such systems, such as power supplies (e.g., uninterruptible power supplies and backup power supplies), environmental systems (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression, etc.), physical data center security, and other monitoring devices. Companies that depend on the proper and efficient operation of their data centers use various tools to monitor and operate the physical infrastructure, including multiple monitoring systems that are coordinated to provide centralized collection and reporting of critical infrastructure events.